User talk:Hero Of Wisdom
Welcome to the my inner sanctum. I am Relyt, I am the wiki's creator, owner, and commander. If you have any questions about here or just wanna talk, feel free to post them here, but so as long as you remember to use the separator and stick to chats that apply to what ever you need to ask or wanna talk about. Also remember to fight on your talks, not mine. Also, Keep It Clean.....just kidding, but I love that line. Just one last thing, Pardon Our Dust.....prepare to drop. I love that line. Other Wiki Hi, I'm the founder of the Zeldumb wiki, which is a humour-based Legend of Zelda fansite. I was wondering if you would be kind enough as so to supply a link from your site onto mine, and I will do the same back for you. I am planning on recruiting members from other sites, so if we proceed with this both of our wikis will get more attention. Thanks, JesseRoo RE: WElcome hey can i have some help? Oni Dark Link yeah will you read my page and tell me what you think of it? heres the link http://zeldafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Knockalls_wrath_%28proper_name_needed%29 ? what are you talking about relationship problems? what does that have to do with me? Oni Dark Link right thanks. good night then Oni Dark Link are you ready to take a look at my book and help fix it up yet? Oni Dark Link HERO OF WISDOM I came up with an idea. A fanfic that involves Relyt Aragok and Darvus, but only their names and swords are featured. IN this possible fan-fic, there are temples of the heros, with a peice of triforce with it. One guy mentoins a fourth temple, the legned(the heros are an acheint legend) and I could provide a link to the legend of relyt. Fic of the Year my story would make a great game but no one knows that because no one reading it :( Oni Dark Link You think that's neat? Check out Sepulchre!!! Hi there... Media:Example.ogg Hi, I'm Link of Ordon and I'm new to this wiki. I am currently starting to write a sequeel to Twilight Princess and I am looking for anyone who would like to help. Also, is there a manual of style or guidelines as to how to right or is it just free for all? And how do you rate a fanfic (G, PG, R)? "A sword weilds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade 05:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) "A sword weilds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade Zelda311 Banned! NO! Omigosh, I just got banned from Zeldapedia. If you could come keep me company here til I get the ban lifted, that would be awesome. Please? My top priority after school is to get on the wiki and talk. Please, come on at day time. ~Amy~ (or Linket, whatever) 16 No, I ish 12. -runs around the room, hitting Tott (Elvis wanna be from Zelda Wind Waker) with a stick- DIE! You do Yeah, ya do XD now go get me some grapes! You: What do I get? Me: A kiss? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! A.Kiss B.Rock CD C.Both MUST BE ONE OF THE THREE, NO SUBSTITUTIONS! If you choose kiss and CD you get both. heyz hey babe, just got bored, so I figured I'd stop by and say hi. I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to be in my fan fic? If ya do I'll give you a kiss. In and outside of the fan fic. -gets lip stick ready- Love ya, babe! ~ Amy~ -wink- alright, in my next fan fic, I will be sure to put you in! Love ya! ~Amy~ good news! Good news, Relyt! I got the first so called "chapter" of the fan fic! The story's name is -drum roll-.........The Legend of Amy! I haven't really figured out the point of the story, though...I'm thinking maybe I play Zelda and you play Link? Tell me what ya think! Love ya! ~Amy~ Code of Conduct Talk Bubble! w00t! Yeah It does. I will Holy crap Hey ty long time no talk. So... whats up? --[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 00:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, long time, no see! GOOD NEWS! Profiles A/N: Alright, I know, alot of new stories, but I promised my "friend" Relyt that I would put him in a story. And I didnt wanna put him in a story where I already have a love interest. Anyways, here are our profiles (mine and Relyt's) |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Name: Relyt Age: 13-14 Gender: male Personality: Loves rock music, can sometimes be a pervert, is a descendant of Link the Hero of Time, can be sweet sometimes (JUST SOMETIMES!), wrote the awesome story of The Legend of Relyt. Appearance: In the story, Relyt wears a blue Zora tunic and has black messy hair. He wears two little silver earrings as well. Race: Hylian |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Name: Amy Age: 12-13 Gender: female Personality: Loves rock music (like Linkin' Park and Simple Plan), loves to sing, is a descendant of Princess Zelda, loves to swim, absolutely HATES Sheik gender debates, wrote the stories "TLOZ: Truth or Dare, I think I'm falling for you, and Sucked into a video game gets a whole new meaning." Appearance: In the story, Amy wears a green tunic like WW Link's and has long blond hair, like WW Zelda's. She wears two little silver earrings as well. Race: Hylian |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Okay, babe, what do ya think 'bout our profiles?! LEMME KNOW! Love ya! ~*~Amy~*~ YOU'RE KEEPING IT, DAMMIT! Ehhh.....babe? Zelda311 Hi.I was the hated Ulti Man, now i'm The defender. I messed up Rage of darkness bad, but was fixed. I'm taking responsiblity for my actoins, and i wish to have peace. More Since this is a fanon wikia, are we allowed to upload more pictures that are fan-art, or only one like the other wikis?--Shade Link 13:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Fan-fic Is there a page where we vote on what should be the Featured Fan-fic? Or do we just ask and it gets put up? If the second, could I put my fan-fic there? Image I kinda uploaded an image that was not finished yet. Can you please delete it. I will upload the original. The one to be deleted is the one with the red shield. The one to be saved is the one with the black shield. Here is so you know: He can't do that, can he? delete page please can you delete this? I moved my user:shade Link/Darkius to "Dakius". It is kinda a spelling error, so I moved it to Legend of Zelda:Darkius. Is it possible to delete the page in the link, but keep this?--'Shade Link ' 22:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Tyler you alive?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 01:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Good.You got AIM?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Are you sill alive? Do you have AIM?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 22:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i do. Jump on AIM.--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The Ulti Man Hi! I might need help with ideas, so contact me if you want to see it on MoE!-Legendlink $0/\/\3 6@Y /\/00B Dude...? Ya' out there? I got a problem. Hey I'm from the SFW, there's a person doing Intimidating Behaviour on my talk, he's an Anon, is it okay if he gets blocked momentarily? Shahooter the New Main Page Special Event Hey Do you mind if I add a picture of Shade Link fighting Relyt? No one dies or loses, don't worry.--'Shade 20:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Do u know how to make an article on an original character? I asked shade link, but I still couldn't figure out how to do it. Do u have any other way to show me that either involves a video or an easier explanation cause I can't get my article to work somehow categorizing I'm new here, could you tell me how to categorize pages? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhh... So I guess I'm back. Anyone wanna reteach me how to use the wikia? :O -- Relyt... Well, Monaco is dead, but Monobook can replace the new skin that has driven many of us into insanity and blindness. Nothing really changed, besides the new skin... We need to find some more users, though... As for using Wikia... is it coding you need help on, or what?--'Shade' 01:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Well, thats not that bad /: Mmm..No, more like I forgot how to get that little shoutbox up x) -- Relyt Wikia removed the Shoutbox.--'Shade' 02:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Really? :O Thats pretty damn lame -.- -- Relyt Yeah, the majority of Wikia's users said "no" to the new skin and the shoutbox removal, but Wikia, seeing a 1 dollar bill (not literally, but they are sort of driven by money), ignored the protests and continued the procedure.--'Shade' 23:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn wikia -.- And I see Zeldapeda is planing on moving? I don't blame them.-- King Rage 09:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) -- Relyt Yeah. A LOT of wikis have left Wikia. Halopedia, for example. They (Halopedia) left a notice on the main page that linked to where they went to, but Wikia removed it, denying the fact that Halopedia left.--'Shade' 19:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Really? Wtf? Wow /: Wikia, you're officially stupid...in my book. -- King Rage 12:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Say, do you, or any siblings, have IMVU? My sister has it, and she installed their toolbar... it's screwing up my computer. Any way to remove it?--'Shade' 20:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I don't even know what is XD -- King Rage 02:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Man... This place is literally dead -.- -- King Rage 14:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Just inactivity =/ I hope all the users return someday...--'Shade' 17:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Seriously -.- -- King Rage 09:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously serious Oni Link 15:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah /: *Epic Sigh* ---- King Rage 06:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey I was thinking we could make our IRC at http://webchat.freenode.net channel #Zeldafanon-IRC --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 03:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ideas? iHola! Anyways, I am a bit stumped on my new stories, Legend of Zelda: Hirudo Vitas, and Life of Darkius. At first, I threw out only a few ideas that weren't that good, but sort of good. Now I've been sitting there for around a year, and I don't know what else to put there. Do you have any ideas for the stories?--''Shade'' 20:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Not really sure bro O: Depends what you want to write about? -- King Rage 05:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) So far, Hirudo Vitas has Link setting on an Adventure to destroy Hirudo Vitas, the same species as Bellum from Phantom Hourglass. Life of Darkius, as the title suggests, describes his past before Legend of Zelda: Darkius. I'm looking for ideas on fights, conversations, and other journeys. Kind of the stuff that makes your articles kick-@$$.--''Shade'' 11:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm... hmm... ideas? Hmm.. idk. I usually smoke weed, play modern warfare and zelda games. Then my ideas pop up. Try do things that get your mind and imagination up cause like seriously bro, you do not want me to help give you ideas XDDD Just wait till I tart the next book on Ty and pick up on LoR. You're gonna be like, "Relyt, I think you smoked to much." XDDD -- King Rage 04:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Need help I uploaded the picture for my article, however decided to remove a Child timeline from my story, so am trying to remove Young Link from the image. Everytime I try to upload the version of the image without Young Link in it, it never works. I even tried getting another image of google showing only adult Link and tried to replace the image with it, but that didn't even work. Evnyofdeath 20:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay turns out that this is out of my power and I cant tell you if its cause I really cant fix it or if its cause I'm to tired. Im just gonna have to upload it again, but under a different name because I've tried all that I can think of on my tiny tired brain >..< -- King Rage 08:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I tried to fix it to the best of my power, but nothing would work, so I found a completely different image and uploaded it under a different name. Evnyofdeath 08:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well then your problem should be solved now (: -- King Rage 08:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey ya brah It's your old pal LL if you remember me... Let me know if you have xbox live I'm on there a ton I do but my live expired and I haven't had the chance to get more I think my tag is still xKINGxRAGEx? Whats yours? O: -- King Rage 02:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I still edit, though most edits I make are Namespace or fixing my stories, such as changing Present-tense to past tense in my stories. Once I get inspiration and ideas... I'll continue the Darkius trilogy.--''Shade'' 21:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, good to have you back, Relyt :)--''Shade'' 21:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well that's good. And I can understand that. Like you guys can tell when I really put a lot of thought into a chapter cause its more detailed and better than the one before it XD And thanks, its good to be back (: -- King Rage 05:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Activity I still edit (x I haven't recently really because I'm still working out what happens with Relyt. I didn't really get a solid storyline written so yeah :/ Same thing for Legend of Gil. But good to see you bro (: Long time no talk ahah -- King Rage 04:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Murch Murch has been hacked, unfortunately.--''Shade'' 21:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So it would seem. Ill ban his ip quick if someone hasnt yet. -- King Rage 22:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Beat me to the chase... --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 05:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello? Anyone here? I just want to talk. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Is this wiki dead? Hi there, Is this wiki dead or something? If so, it's probably not worth it to post my fanfic. Dark Zelda 23:57, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I am currently working on posting up my huge Zelda fangame, The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy, so there will certainly be a good number of pages being produced in the near future; I'll try to keep it down to one a day, however. -- Somarinoa (talk) 08:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I haven't been here in a while. Thought I'd drop by to see if my awful fan fictions from yesteryear were still in existence. I noticed you'd posted to the main page recently (relatively speaking) and I figured it'd be cool to say hi. This was a fun project to work on, way back. I remember thinking you were a neat guy, but I never really knew you, truly, outside of our mutual 2008/9 obsession with LoZ and wikis, though I would like to. It'd be interesting to see where life has taken us, outside of the internet and this ghost town of a wiki. Hit me up at yogdonkus at yahoo dot com. Or don't, I don't check it often anyway. I'll at least check my talk page every once in a while. I can't for the life of me remember my password or email for my original account. Stay cool, dawg. Murchadah again (talk) 07:44, October 13, 2016 (UTC)